


Making Up With Angel, Alastor's Care, And A Date With Charlie, Memzi's Tale #9

by VioletAuthor



Series: Memzi's Tale [9]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Foreshadowing, Glasses, Haircuts, M/M, Making Up, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor
Summary: 18+ OnlyContinuing directly from Intermission 5, Cherri drops Memzi off at the hotel, where he's reminded again of Charlie's request for a date.Knowing Angel's involvement in his love life, Memzi decides to patch things up with him, and Alastor interrupts their time together to give him a warning, and to help him prepare for his date.Finally, the time has come, and Charlie's request is fulfilled.-----Sorry for the two day wait everyone, went through some bad emotional junk and didn't have the energy for editing and posting anything.I decided I'll be posting the Noncanon and Possibly Canon works in Volumes, which is to say as entries in this series separated into chapters rather than just different posts strung together by the same series link. You can expect the first volume pretty soon.I hope you enjoy this!
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Charlie Magne & Original Character(s), Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s)
Series: Memzi's Tale [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088972
Kudos: 4





	Making Up With Angel, Alastor's Care, And A Date With Charlie, Memzi's Tale #9

The screeching of tires gave way to the halt, their destination reached, the Happy Hotel. So it were that Cherri and Memzi returned, with himself exiting the car first with a deep breath to prepare for the chewing out he'd get. it was strange to him how time flew by, if it were a month ago, he wouldn't feel a thing about breaking out of the hotel, but now? That wasn't the case, and Vaggie greeted the two of them outside the hotel's doors, a scowl on her face when she walked over and gripped Memzi by the shirt.

"First of all, what the fuck were you thinking rushing past me like that, second, *you*", She pointed at Cherri, "Why the fuck did you think it was a good idea to just take him with you?!"

Cherri shrugged, not even minding her being angry.

"Kid needed to cut loose and hang with a friend. Fuck am I supposed to do, just let him be a miserable bitch inside? 'sides, all we did was go out to eat at a nice place."

With a sigh she opened the door to the hotel, shoved Memzi inside, and closed it before facing Cherri.

"Cherri, I know you're all about anarchy and blowing shit up, but that's not what we're trying to do here, we have rules that have to be followed, or else everything goes to shit, and we don't need you tempting any of our tenants into reckless behavior!", She explained as plainly as she could.

"Does that mean I can't spend *any* time with your boyfriend or...?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Not yet anyways!"

"...!", She couldn't respond to that, since she was getting red in the face and was about to start stammering from this minor bit of teasing.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I'll come back when he's not under lock and key, just do me a favor and try not to crush whatever free spirit's in him, k?", Cherri spoke while she got into her idling car, and drove off, leaving a low trail of red smoke behind her.

Vaggie sighed, turned around, and opened the hotel's door, Memzi stumbled over, since he was leaning against it.

"Really? Listening in on us?", She said flatly.

"Well I wasn't about to strike up a conversation with Alastor over there.", He gestured to the red suited demon, who in turn gave a maliciously friendly wave to the bothered lad.

"Yeah...", She shook her head gently to gain a bit of focus, "We need to talk, remember I tried saying something to you this morning before you just blew me off?"

"Yeah, I do. Look, can we talk somewhere more private?", Having Alastor's stare on his back wasn't doing his nerves any favors.

Vaggie leaned over to look behind him, seeing Alastor leaning over the counter with a doll in hand that looking eerily similar to Memzi.

"Yeah let's get the fuck out of here.", She took him by the hand, leading him swiftly up the stairs to the elevator, calling it down, and getting in with him.

The ride up was silent save for the noises of the elevator's mechanisms, the mood was one of slight discomfort, since Vaggie seemed to be aching to talk.

"So... Where's Charlie?"

"Busy with a progress report on all the tenants on the 5th floor, she'll be busy for a few hours...", a tinge of disappointment lilted on her voice.

"Right... running this hotel can't be an easy task... and uh... you don't need me causing any trouble."

"So you understand why Charlie and I were upset when you left earlier?"

"Yeah... But, Vaggie, I'm already an adult, isn't grounding like... kids stuff?"

"Well... Charlie *can* be a bit motherly sometimes, but it's only because she cares!"

"...I can get behind that."

"Don't tell me y-"

"Hey, I didn't mean it like *that*"

The rest of the long ride to the top of the hotel was spent in awkward silence, same with the walk down the hall into Charlie and Vaggie's Room. She sat at an ornately carved table in a far too comfortable looking chair, and he did the same opposite of her, leaning back into it with a sigh of relief, it felt as soft as his own bed.

"So what'd you need to talk to me about?", questioned Memzi.

"Charlie wants to go out on a date with you."

"I'm sorry, what?", he spoke in disbelief.

"Charlie, you following me? Wants to go, on a date, with you. Simple as that."

"Ok, so why are *you* telling me and not her?"

"Because she'd be a blushing mess if she tried telling you herself?"

"That's... That's insanely cute."

"It really is", She said with a glance to the side and a soft little smile.

"Wait... but her being all blushy isn't really an issue, there's something you haven't told me yet isn't there?"

After a sigh, she spoke, "There is. It's probably just me being worried, but I cannot stress this enough. I like you, you know that, and Charlie likes you too, and her going on a date with you is- It's like testing the waters to see if you two would be good together.", She laid her hand down on the table, holding it toward Memzi for him to take, and he did without a second thought.

"Memzi, you like us too, and I want it to work between us. Love down here... it's all over the place. Made and broken in an instant, What me and Charlie have... it's definitely gonna last, but not if you mess things up with her. We're already... Well we don't *need* to go on a date yet..."

"I'll ask you on one when we have the chance to make plans then."

"Thanks...", She said with her voice trailing off while looking to the side, but her eyes snapped back to contact with his. "Just don't mess things up, and *behave*, ok?"

"Yeah I can promise you that. I'll have to have a word with Angel Dust too on this, so he doesn't end up crashing the date..."

"Good plan, uh... you can... let go of my hand now. Since I think I'll be staying up here and... screaming into a pillow.", she said with an edge of nervousness and a short chuckle.

And with that he let her hand go, the chill of lost contact fresh upon his flesh, he stood up and made his way out of the room calmly trotting to the elevator, heartbeat quickened in slight fear of confronting Angel Dust, considering their last meeting.

A push of the button on the panel and he was off to the second floor, leaning on the wall of that confined space in silence, breathing slowly to compose himself for a talk with his... He'd call Angel Dust his friend but he's a little more than that. Perhaps not only a little. Despite what had happened he still wanted to stay close to him, hopefully... he'd take the news of his planned date with Charlie well. 

A ding sounded off and the hallway stretched out before him, the second floor, his floor, Angel Dust's floor, his hands trembled gently as he walked up to the door of his spidery former roommate, and knocked gently upon it. The sound of a creaking bed was heard... 

And there he was, but not in his usual outfit, he was wearing just a pink deep v-neck shirt and a pair of sweatpants, a dressed down look that didn't really suit his extravagant personality, but it could be reasoned he was taking a day off from the high level of maintenance he usually has for himself, but his hair and chest fluff? They were as flawless as they always were, and Memzi really enjoyed how they caught the light, and was speechless in rediscovered awe of him, as well as discomfort since his last words to him were undeniably venomous, and he had also been transformed into a large lizard creature while saying said words.

"Starin's gonna cost ya past 5 minutes hun", he said with a chuckle.

Memzi couldn't help but to smile, Angel was acting like that incident never happened, but he knew they'd have to speak of it...

"Could you give me a discount?", he said with an air of confidence.

"O' course! Gimme a hug and I'll let you look for free, sound fair?"

"It's a deal!", and so, he went in for a hug, holding that fluffy spider in his arms with a grin, closing his eyes and feeling comfort with the man who'd warmed him during many a cold night.

"So what brings you back here hun, you finally gonna let me *shred* that v-card of yours?"

"Ah-", he hesitated, before pulling away, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Shhh, let me take the lead hun", he held a finger to Memzi's lips before leading him into that sweetly scented room of his.

With their eyes locked together he pulled him by the hand, and shut the door, locking it. Memzi tensed up just for a moment on hearing that but he was soothed with Angel Dust's unwavering gaze. A reach to the stereo on his dresser, and a tune of soft piano, strings, and bass, played for them both to hear. He took the short lad by the waist in one of his free hands and shifted his grip to a more practiced position.

"Just keep that mouth shut, and dance with me. We can talk after the song's ovah."

"But I don't kn-", he was interrupted by a leaning kiss to the cheek.

"Shhhh~", and that was that, Angel got the silence he asked for.

So it were that he was held closely against Angel Dust once again, gloved hands around his waist, one of his own on Angel Dust's shoulder and the other held gently in that spider's hand. The song went on while they swayed, Memzi trying his best to follow the lead of his old roommate. Through turns, steps, twirls and deep bows, Angel Dust led him through, gracefully teaching him the moves with a light heart, and even lighter footwork. Memzi's acute sense of balance helped this lesson along as well, and he took to this as his worries melted away in this class of dance.

Then the time came as the song ended, and Angel Dust brought their dance to its end as well, with that famously romantic leaning one would see in a tango. Memzi held on while he was lowered, gripping his dance partner tightly so he wouldn't fall. And Angel Dust did the same, he'd kept their eyes firmly upon each other through this, and even when the song ended,Angel held the pose, leaning his lips closer to his favorite sinner...

Memzi followed orders and kept quiet, even while his heart raced from what was about to happen, he let himself be held in Angel Dust's grip, and held him in turn, not even seeming to want to stop what was about to happen.

There are times in one's life where their mind goes blank in one brilliant moment just before an explosion of overwhelming emotion great enough for tears to seemingly stream endless down one's cheeks. For Memzi, this was one of those moments, his second kiss to the lips with Angel Dust, it felt just as moving as the first. With tightening grip he let it happen, losing himself in this feeling while his heart raced, then slowed when it ended, and he opened his eyes at the same time as him.

"Consider this my apology for... well, all the shit I put ya through."

"I... was an asshole too."

"But that don't mean I'm gonna stop tryin to make sure you don't make any mistakes okay?"

"Well... you've been here longer than I have, so I really should take your advice."

"That's right!~"

He pipped his finger on Memzi's nose with a silly grin on his face, earning him a giggle from that cute lizard lad while he stood straight up with him, before they both sat on Angel's bed.

"So... What'd you come by for?"

"First... to apologize for last night, and second... to talk to you about uh... Well, Vaggie told me Charlie wants to take me out on a date"

"Ah... is there a problem with that?"

"Wait so you aren't like, gonna make a fuss over this?"

"What? Me? Over Charlie? Fuck no, I know she'd treat my bestie how he deserves, like a fuckin prince!"

Memzi took a deep breath before holding his face in those soft hands of his, and laying back on the bed.

"Oh thank fuck... heh, I thought you were like, still mad at me..."

"Mem... I blew up at ya cause I felt like... well some part o' me felt like you were cheatin on me, now I know we ain't *together* together but we certainly got a deeper relationship than you and Niffty, and seein you about to do it with her before me... I was jealous as fuck and I let that and all the other bad feelings get the best of me... it was, honestly just a big fuckin mess of heartbreak bullshit.", He laid himself down beside Memzi, and took his hand.

"Fuck... I..."

"You don't need to apologize Mem, I shoulda gave it to ya straight. Well, as straight as I can be, hehe... But yeah, jealousy, rage, betrayal, all that shit. it all just... got to me."

"Yeah... I wasn't really thinking about how I was making you feel either."

"So we're both a pair of assholes gettin a mutual emotional poundin, heh, at least we're all lubed up from our little dance and smooch!"

"haha... yeaaaah...", There's that blush of his again, and Angel Dust pinched his cheek cause he thinks it's so damned cute.

"You're blushin again you little sweetheart~"

"Only cause you're always bring up sex!"

"I think you're into it though~"

"Who me? Not at all!", He didn't want to admit he was, as of a few minutes ago, warming up to the idea.

"Heh! If ya say so Mister Lizard!", He said while he got up from the bed and pulled Memzi up into his arms again, "So what are you gonna do now?"

"Well... I guess I'll wait for a call from Charlie, Vaggie told me she was busy doing a progress report for the folks on the fifth floor, and that it'd take her a few hours"

"Well it sounds to me you got some free time! Aaaah...", he gets an idea and snaps his fingers, "How about we get you dressed up for that date?"

Before Memzi could answer, a knock at the door was heard. The two of them shared a questioning look, Memzi drew his revolver, Angel Dust opted for a bat in one hand and his tommy gun in the other, before asking who it was.

"It's me, I have business with the boy, so if you don't mind, please, let me in.", The unmistakable voice of Alastor sounded through the door, his tone was more firm than usual, but not by much.

Angel Dust wordlessly opened the door after putting away his weapons, and Memzi holstered his revolver as well while Alastor came in.

"My dear boy, how goes your afterlife?", He said while leaning over the lad.

"It- it goes well...", he shivered just from Alastor's gaze...

"Marvelous to hear, now, if you'd be so kind as to follow me to my quarters, I would greatly appreciate it!"

He knew better than to snark at or disobey Alastor, and stood up, giving Angel Dust somewhat of a forlorn look as he followed Alastor into the hallway, the door shut itself behind him, leaving Angel Dust to worry and ponder about what Alastor had in store for him.

Down the hall and to the elevator, the doors shut and it moved without him pressing a button on the panel, the air shifted, feeling more menacing than hell's usual air, and the elevator opened into a dark room.

"You first, my dear boy.", the fuzzy voiced demon said softly.

Memzi continued to obey and stepped forth into the room, Alastor followed, patting him on the shoulder, then gripping it, ushering him deeper into the dark room, the elevator doors shut behind them both, and disappeared into shadows.

A dim red light suddenly flicked on, illuminating a single chair in the room, the back of it quite low, but it seemed comfortable enough.

"Please, take a seat my dear.", Alastor commanded in a voice that seemed almost playful.

And so the lad sat in the chair.

"I'll start with a word of... Congratulations. I'm surprised a weak thing like you has lived this long in hell with all the attention you've garnered.", from nowhere he produced a barber's cape, wrapping it around Memzi and the chair, and paying close attention to making it just a little too tight around his neck.

"Th-thank you?", He was understandably nervous at this...

"You're quite welcome", he produced a brush from thin air, it's bristles were quite long, and he ran it through Memzi's hair, detangling it with frighteningly superb skill. "You're in a unique position you know... performing a precarious balancing act between all these loves of yours, and I don't mean to make you nervous but... it seems to me that if you make one wrong move..."

The snap of a pair of scissors slicing naught but air was heard.

"You know what might happen don't you? Right about... here.", Calmly, at the same time as his last word, Alastor jabbed a finger against Memzi's neck.

"Yes, I think this length would be nice for your upcoming date...", he let out a cruel chuckle, "As I was saying, your entire life could come crashing down if you make one wrong move, so I trust you'll step softly?"

"Of c-course Alastor!", He controlled himself well, keeping himself from trembling.

"Hahahaha... What a good boy you are! Makes me wonder just what you did to be sent down here...", The snipping began at this point, his long hair being pared down slowly, inch by inch Alastor expertly cut it down.

"I know I could have shortened this with a wave of my hand, but it's just a good deal of joy to feel the steel of a sharp pair of scissors slashing away... wouldn't you agree? And besides, I want you to know just how... invested, I am in you. Yes... like others here you've caught my eye. But I think it would be best if I were to keep my hat out of this ring for now... now lets see here..."

"Angel Dust", *snip!*

"Niffty", *snip!*

"Both Charlie and her fiery lover...", *snip snip!*

"That ghastly reporter woman on the picture show", *snip!*

"and myself, all interested in *you.*", A flurry of frantic snips was heard behind him, one dangerously close to his ear.

"And I can't help but wonder why, is it your honesty? The ever vigilant look in your eyes tinged with fear and sorrow? Perhaps your innocence and the way you walk? Perhaps it's just that shapely lower half of yours. Who knows the reasons of the others... But myself... I rather enjoy the thought of the heartache you could cause... The way you tense up at the slightest mention of intimacy... How those lips tighten up when someone gets just a little too close... I notice much about you, I have eyes everywhere you know."

"I do now.", With the merest hint of composure regained, he spoke clearly.

"And remember, you owe me a favor, and I *will* claim it."

"I understand.", bold, to simply answer him, and to hide his lost nerve.

"I hope you do, and look at that, I'm quite finished now!", He produced a mirror, and held it up to Memzi's face.

"Well?"

Truth be told, Alastor did a fantastic job, his hair was layered and cut to a length just about his shoulders, and his face was evenly framed by those jet black strands of his as well.

"It looks wonderful Alastor!", He said with a forced smile.

Alastor gave a chuckle at Memzi's nervous excitement, and pulled the barber's cape off of him, the hair that was cut away had disappeared completely, and as for how Memzi was dressed now? He was wearing a classic black tuxedo, with a white undershirt, a red tie, and a pink rose corsage in the lapel.

"I've taken the liberty of giving you a proper outfit as well, I can't have a favorite actor of mine going to an event dressed so lowly as you were before!", He took Memzi's hand and helped the lad stand before himself.

"A whispering shadow told me that our dear Charlie is just about done with her work for the day, and is in our fine cafeteria getting a meal in, I do hope you won't let her dine alone, will you?"

Those eyes... Memzi's composure broke since he was forced to look into Alastor's gently luminescent eyes when the frightening demon pulled him closer by his hand. He leaned away, his choice was clear.

"I think I'll go pay her a visit!"

"Good boy!", He let go of Memzi's hand and patted him condescendingly upon his freshly cared for head.

With an annoyed groan and a turn he walked back to where the elevator should be, and so it were that it was revealed to him once he got close, and Alastor disappeared into nothingness behind him. Inside he pressed the button to the first floor and was off to see Charlie. The air thinned out, and it no longer felt like someone was breathing down his neck, and he could breathe properly, and as such, took several well deserved breaths to calm himself from the ordeal that was dealing with Alastor. Once the door opened to the first floor, he stepped out, and made his way over to the cafeteria, greeting Husker as he walked by the old cat, and heading in to meet Charlie.

With the doors opening, the scent of freshly made food and the sound of conversation among many was in the air. Memzi could tell he was gathering a few stares, sharply dressed with a fresh cut, of course a cute one like him would turn heads. He made his way over to the food line, getting for himself his own meal before sitting down in front of Charlie, who was busy shoveling a spoonful of stew past her lips while she looked at her phone. He of course said nothing while she ate, and pulled out his own phone to pass the time. 

Her sight crossed paths with his a few times, and the two silently acknowledged one another while they ate, giggling at this little mutual action of theirs, each with a growing blush and a rising affection. A few minutes of stolen glances and munching later, their dining ware was taken by a pair of small flying demons, and the two had leaned over the table, staring at their devices, until Charlie put hers away first, and Memzi followed suit. She folding her hands neatly in front of her with her back straight up, while he rested his arms upon the table and leaned toward her.

"Soooo...", she began.

"Yeeees?"

"You ah... talked with Vaggie right? About... that."

"Yeah, I did, and... I'm saying yes to it.", He kept his eyes on her, after dealing with Alastor, talking to Charlie about this felt like a cakewalk.

"You are?!", she exclaimed before composing herself almost immediately in what seemed like a sudden reset in a freeze of her pose and a quick breath. "I mean, of course you are! We're... I..."

"We, don't have to talk about it. It's kinda crowded here anyways... so... how about... we just kinda, go somewhere?"

She stared at him, a bit stumped on what to say, so she simply said, "Sure!", and stood up.

They both walked out of the cafeteria together, he shyly reached for her hand, she noticed, and as she smiled away she let him take it. He stole a look into her eyes, one she stole back into his, a mutual squeeze of their clasped mitts marking a certain longing as they walked along, until an impish smile slid onto her face. She took the lead, quickening their pace from the cafeteria doors to the stairwell, she let go of his hand, swiftly pulling ahead.

Thus the chase was on, Charlie burst through the doors of the stairwell and made her ascent! Running and hopping up the stairs with ease, and Memzi? He made full use of his lizardly anatomy, leaping high and scrambling up the walls, matching her speed step for step, the both of them simply enjoying this competitive rush for the top! He of course had somewhat of an advantage, until Charlie started blasting little explosions at her feet to burst herself through the air.

"Hey!", He shouted joyfully!

"Move over slowpoke!", she teased.

She blasted past him with a wide laughing grin just as he landed against a wall to leap again to the other side of the stairwell, the two of them overtaking each other over and over until the final stretch, the short rising hallway toward the door leading onto the roof, the two of them landed at nearly the same time, before dashing off toward the push-barred door, the both of them slamming into it together and stumbling through side by side. Memzi decided striking a pose on the ground would be the best way to save face, trying to make it look like he meant to do that. And she just giggled up a storm holding her belly while rolling onto her other side.

"I guess we both win huh?", He said with an air of confidence.

"Hahaha!! I guess we did!", she rolled back over to face him, "And we both should probably get up. Heh..."

"You got it!", From a position flat on his back he rolled backwards onto his feet and popped up, then bent over to give his hand to Charlie.

She gladly took it, and he pulled her up, grinning wildly and starting to catch his breath just as she was.

"Soooo... Why the roof?"

"I wanted to show you something!", She took control of his grip and led him to the edge of the roof, "See over there? Waaay in the distance?"

"I actually can't see anything. it- just looks like a reddish black void to me..."

A chord of alarm was struck in her. "Ah, what?"

"I- my eyes- they aren't... good?"

"Oh shit...", She started checking her pockets for something....

He stood there, confused at what she might be looking for, until she pulled out a small leaf green case.

"Alastor dropped this off to me this morning! He said I should be the one to give them to you soooo... Happy first date!"

She presented the case to Memzi in both hands, proudly grinning while he gently took it from her, and inside... a pair of silver rimmed glasses, and a note, which he read aloud.

"Dearest Memzi, Niffty told me about your little accident, so I procured you a pair of spectacles as soon as I could, think of it as another favor you owe me, I'll consider you wearing them as agreeing to this deal."

In spite of the worry on Charlie's face, he seemed indifferent about owing Alastor another favor, since he already owed him one. He set the note back into the case, and carefully took the glasses out, closely inspecting them, turning them over in his hands for any sign of these being more than a simple pair of glasses. With his investigation exhausted he set them where they belonged, blinking a few times to get his eyes into focus with them. A few seconds of wearing them later, a green shine slid over the lenses, menacingly sparking out a few flecks of similarly hued energy that faded into nothingness.

"I get the feeling this is going to bite me in the ass at some point."

Charlie piped up, wanting to get the mood back, "Well we can deal with that later!", she said triumphantly before pointing where she'd been gesturing to before, "Do you see it now?"

He took a moment to adjust to seeing far with the glasses, but they seemed like they were perfectly suited to his eyes, he saw in the distance Pentagram City lighting up as the sky darkened with the infernal sun sinking below Hell's horizon. With skylights and neon, the nightlife began.

"I doubt you've seen the view of the whole city like this right?"

He paused, opening his mouth to speak, yet nothing was heard as he stared in awe at what lay before him.

"Memzi? Is something wrong?"

"No, everything... It's perfect.", 

He spoke soft, but with a firm certainty, even through the screams and gunfire below, he could see that Hell itself can be beautiful, and with her? He could feel why she wanted to keep this hotel running, in hopes to at least make this place safer to live. He had no idea if he could ever get into heaven, but that didn't matter to him, since all his focus right now was sharing in this gorgeous view with her. He took her hand, and turned to look her straight in the eye with love in his gaze.

"You know Charlie...", he took her other hand as well, "I think... I think I feel a little more than just liking you but... I think I need more time before I say... that."

"You mean...?"

"Yeah that. I think it might be too early to say it, even though I feel like I'll be saying a lot in the future."

"Vaggie feels the same way about you! Just thought you should know, and... oh gosh... so do I!", She pulled her hands from his to cover the blush that slapped itself onto her face.

"So... I guess the three of us are... going steady?", he said.

"We're definitely more than friends now...", she said from behind her hands.

"But I'm not quite a boyfriend yet. I uh... like how this is turning out... considering our situation. But just jumping straight into the heavy stuff wouldn't be..."

"Smart?", she said, parting her fingers to peek at Memzi's pondering expression.

"Yeah that."

"So what do we do now?", she lowered her hands slowly, her cheeks were still tinted with a gentle pink.

"Well... I think this is the part of the date where we kiss?", immediately after saying that he slapped his hand over his mouth, he could feel himself heating up.

"I... don't think I'm ready for that with you, not yet anyways!"

"Honestly same."

They turned their gaze toward the city lights, and sat at the edge of the roof, each of them cooling down from the thought of making out, their hands finding their way to one another, fingers clasped around each other, and smiles wide in this joyful moment.

There couldn't be a more perfect ending to this day.

After hours of simply enjoying each other's presence, and they decided it was time for bed, so he escorted her to her bedroom, giving her a tight hug before wishing her sweet dreams. After that, Memzi went down to his own bedroom, undressed, and hopped into bed. Then his phone lit up with a text from Charlie,

["Consider yourself ungrounded!<3"]

His response?

["Thank you!<3"]

With that, he put his phone on the table next to his bed, and drifted off to a peaceful rest.


End file.
